Leah and Daniel: Just the way you are
by ellee-may
Summary: Leah has always thought that she will never imprint and becomes closer to Kim and Emily as time goes by things are only getting better. Better summary inside! please R&R!


**Leah & Daniel**

**Summary:**

Kim discovers that she has a brother knew about, and at Kim and Jared's wedding with Kim's dad, Kim's Happy that she finally has a brother that she has always wanted and Leah is thinking the same since she has found her imprint.

**Chapter 1:**

**Leah's POV:**

Life's changed so much around here lately, Sam, Paul & Jared have stopped phasing because they want to grow old with their imprints 'o, how sweet' you may say but HELL NO! That means like double patrols and because Jacob and Nessie are living happily ever after with no aging between them which is making them travel around which means he's almost never there for patrols, and so that leaves Embry, Seth, Quil and I the only ones left for patrol. GREAT!

The four of us doing patrols is painful, Quil can't stop thinking about his precious Claire and how she's growing up and he will have to stop phasing eventually. Embry and his wonderful imprint Jess are living happily ever after and then there's Seth my poor little alpha of a brother. He's just painful to have around even thought I love him. Alpha? You may ask, well I _was _going to be the alpha of the pack but the elders decided that since I was a girl there was no way in hell, so now I am stuck living to my brothers orders.

So soon there will be Seth and I phasing. Sam and Emily's puppies might start phasing soon which we are all hoping because that will loosen up the patrols for a while until Seth finds his lucky girl.

Life is frustrating.

By the time Seth finds that lucky girl and stops phasing so he can grow old with her Sam and Emily better have had some puppies and Jared and Kim heck even Paul and Rachel should have some puppies so that I can be the grumpy alpha who never does patrol and bullies all the newbie's. Perfect.

Sounds like life is getting better and better by the minute.

Currently I've been forced out dress shopping for Kim's wedding, she wants' me to be a brides made, Great, I have to get dressed up all girly.

Probably sounds like I'm complaining a lot right? Well I have my reasons.

"Try this on Leah!" Kim says as she runs over with a black silk dress. "It will look amazing for my maid of honour,"

"What?" She wanted me to be her maid of honour? I didn't even want to go to this wedding let alone be the maid of honour! "Maid of honour?"

"O sorry, I guess I hadn't asked you yet," Dam right she hadn't asked me yet. "Leah Clearwater? Would you have the honour of being my maid of honour?"

Hmmm... no?

"I would love to," I said trying to make it sound like it would be the greatest thing ever.

"Thank you so much," She says as she engulfs me in a hug, "now try this on missy,"

"Ok," I say as I try it on. It looks amazing the dress hugs my curves and shows of all my cleavage and then on the left there's a bow, that sits perfectly on my hip. I walk back out to be Kim is waiting and the next thing I see is Kim all over me admiring the dress.

"It looks absolutely AMAZING!" Kim Screeches! "I love it; do you like it Lee-lee?"

"I love it!" I said.

"Good, because I want to get this one!" Kim told me to take it off so she could pay for it, so I did.

After paying for the dress we went out for lunch. I hate eating out or even going out into public because I always get 'the look' from all the guys. The look of I wanna get with you, but after my first and last relationship, that's never going to happen.

"I'm so glad we found the perfect dress Leah," Kim said so excited.

"So am I,"

"Well we better head home now, I bet Jared's waiting," Kim said with a smirk, I don't even want to imagine what they would do.

"Mmkay," I said as we headed off.

By the time we got back to La Push it was getting very late. We pulled into my drive way and Kim dropped me off.

"Thanks Kimmy," I said as I hopped out of the car and headed to the front door.

"Welcome lee-lee," she said as I waved her good bye and then went inside. When I got inside I went straight into the kitchen and grabbed myself a bottle of orange juice and noticed a note on the door of the fridge it read: _Hey Leah, Seth and I are at Emily's they invited ALL of us over for dinner including you, I'll see you when you get there. Love Mum and Seth. xx_

GREAT! I was expected to head over to the wonderful Sam and Emily's place! Can't wait! Note my severe sarcasm.

I didn't want to head over to Sam and Emily's not after what Sam did to me. Anyway I decided that I should go seeing they invited me and my poor little Seth would be stuck there with them.

I ran upstairs had a shower and got changed into my skinny jean shorts and my black singlet with my black converses. Once I was changed I decided I would run to Emily's.

When I got to the house I ran inside and took a seat in-between my little puppy brother Seth and Mum. I could see the looks that everyone was giving me for coming in late. I smiled at Kim, she obviously knew where I had been because she smiled at me and nodded.

"Hey Leah, have fun today?" Mum asked.

"I had a lot of fun with Kim today," I said. Mum looked happy that I had had some fun today because it has been ages since I haven't been forced to do patrol.

After dinner was eaten we went and talked in the lounge, well mum and Emily did.

"Mum, I'm tiered I'm going to head home," I said as I stood up, I said my good byes and walked home. On the way home it was a good time to think, think about what I've agreed myself into doing today. Being Kim's maid of honour... wow... that's a big ask for me...

***NEXT DAY***

I slept so well last night, I'm not sure why but it was just amazing. The thought of Kim and Jared's wedding coming up; I knew something good was going to happen.

I flinched when I heard a knock on the door,

"Come in!" I said it was my little puppy Seth. "Hey Sethy,"

"Wow, someone's happy today," Seth said in shock horror.

"Someone seems SHOCKED," I said as I jumped up and stood next to him and playfully hit the back of his head, "Why did you come up here to see your favourite sister anyway?"

"You're my only sister and, mum told me to tell you that breakfast is ready, come on," He said as we made our way downstairs.

"Hey mum," I said as we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Someone's happy today," mum said.

"That's what I said!" Seth exclaimed. I just smiled and took a seat at the table, Seth soon took a seat next to me and mum put stacks of pan cakes and plates of bacon, eggs and sausages on the table.

We all ate up and before we knew it the food was gone, "That was delicious mum," I said as she began to clear the table.

"It really was," Seth added.

"Thanks guys,"

Seth and I walked over to the kitchen and offered to help do the dishes but as per usual mum told us to go away.

Seth and I went into the lounge to lounge around for a while.

"Leah, can I ask you something?" Seth said.

"You just did pup!" I said. I laughed at the look on Seth's face he looked a mixture between confused and like he was about to start laughing. "Go for it pup,"

"Thanks, well I was just wondering why you were so happy." I looked at him as if to be super shocked. It really only made me laugh.

"Well you see pup! Yesterday Kim asked me to be her maid of honour and,"

"Hold there a moment," Seth cut me off, "KIM asked YOU to be HER maid of HONOUR?"

"Yeap! And I just know something good is going to happen at their wedding, I don't know what but I just know something good is going to happen!"

"Cool," Seth said. "We'll what I wanted to ask you was if you could do patrol tonight?"

"NO SETH!" I said as I ran up stairs. IS HE SERIOUS? He had no hope in hell of making me do patrol!

"LEAH! Let me rephrase that,"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU WILL!"

"Have fun at patrol tonight!" Seth said. Dam I wish he wasn't my alpha. The fact that my freaking LITTLE brother is the alpha pretty much means I have to do everything he wants me to do. I have NO choice.

As I was running up the stairs I heard mum yell at Seth. Good on her! I could hear her ask him why he would do such a thing.

WHOOP! WHOOP! Go mum!

"MUM! But I have a date!" I heard Seth say. I stopped and ran down the steps.

"WHAT! YOU NEVER TOLD ME SETHY!" I said as I ran up to him and hugged him. Seth just smirked and looked at me. "SO PUPPY! WHATS HER NAME?"

"Elizabeth," He said proudly.

"Well I'm happy for you little puppy!" I smiled and hugged him.

"So will you do my patrol tonight?" He asked as I was hugging him.

"Ahhh," I scoffed, "I suppose so, who's doing it with _me _tonight?"

"Uhmmm..." he looked at me, O no "Quil," I look at him annoyed, tonight is not the night that I wanted to hear all about _Claire. _"Please Leah, it would mean the world to me," he begged

"Fine puppy, but you O me puppy,"

"Thanks Lee,"

Great so now Sethy has his imprint so he won't be phasing for much longer... that just leaves Quil, Embry and I... great...

_**AN: please review **____** no haters though.. thanks **_____


End file.
